BGMD:RRT Day 20
One morning,the guppies had already had breakfast and went to go outside to play soccer. During their game,an earthquake happened. Guppies: "Whoa!" Oona: "Earthquake!" Nonny: "Another earthquake!" Several seconds passed and the quake settled. Molly: "....I guess it settled down..." Nonny: "Yeah..." Gil: "There've been a lot of earthquakes lately..." Pikachu comes by. Pikachu: "Oh,hey,guppies! You're active this morning." Gil: "Yeah. We have to stay awake." Pikachu: "Did you notice the earthquake earlier?" Nonny: "It's hard to get decent sleep when there are so many earthquakes." Deema: "That's true." Voice: "Hey!" Lombre comes by. Molly: "Oh,Lombre. What's the matter?" Lombre: "Come to the town! Everyone's gathering there." Oona: "Is there something wrong?" Lombre: "I have no clue...Shiftry's calling everyone out. He's getting the other rescue teams to come." Pikachu: "Guppies,let's go!" The group went to Poketucky and saw lots of other rescue teams gathering around. Goby: "Wow! Look at all those Pokemon!" Lombre: "Looks like they sent out to a lot of rescue teams for help. I've seen some pretty famous leaders from faraway places. Shiftry...I wonder what he's planning to do with all these rescue teams?" Shiftry: "Okay,can I get everyone's attention? I,uh...it's not my style to get up in front of everyone like this,and...sorry. No time for that! There's big trouble! The Scary Mutant Ninja Zombies went underground...but they haven't returned!" Everyone was shocked! Voices: "Wh-what?! Is that true?" Shiftry: "Yes,unfortunately. The Ninja Zombies went underground to battle off Groudon...and that's it. We haven't heard anything from them. To be honest...we have no idea what became of them." Voices: "No idea? How is that possible?! This is the Ninja Zombies you're talking about? But they haven't come back. That's for real! That's right...and it sounds as if Groudon is out of our league...what? It's that tough? This Pokemon named Groudon? Why don't you go underground and see for yourself? Hunh? You've gotta be kidding me! There's magma flowing everywhere undergound. I'd burn up if I went anywhere like that!" Shiftry: "Quiet,please! Be quiet!" Everyone stopped talking and faced him. Shiftry: "There's no denying that it is dangerous underground. It's not a place where just anyone can go. That's why I asked so many rescue teams to gather today. I propose that a special team be formed by choosing the best of the best."(everyone looked at each other)"Who will step forward?! Who amoung us will be the heroes to take on the challenges underground?!" Pikachu: "Guppies. This is a great opportunity. Let's go." Lombre: "Don't bother,you guys." Goby: "What's the matter now? Can you step aside please?" Lombre: "You guys have gotten a lot tougher,that's for sure,however...there's plenty of tougher Pokemon out there." Shiftry: "No one will step forward?!" Blastoise: "I'll go." Voices: "What! It's B-Blastoise! You mean...Team Hydro's roughneck Blastoise?! Those waterspouts on his back can rocket water so fast that it punches through thick iron plates!" Blastoise: "It's rumored Groudon is a Ground type. I am a Water type. Strong against the Ground type. My Hydro Pump will put Groudon down in one shot." Red Octopus Pokemon: "I'll join along as well." Voices: "Holy cow! It's Octillery! She's Team Constrictor's leader. She's known for persistant and clingy attacks. She ensnares foes with ger tentacles,then head-butts them! She'd be nasty to face in any battle of endurance." Octillery: "Darlings,when I see a tough Pokemon,I want to tangle with them." Pokemon: "Say,how about not forgetting about me?" Golem steps forward. Voices: "Wow! Golem! He's the most brutal out Team Rumblerock! His body is rock hard. He's supposed to be able to withstand huge explosions without taking damage." Golem: "If Groudon's awakened underground,that suits me fine. I'll use my Rock Throw to keep it buried underground." Shiftry: "Oh,Blastoise! Octillery! And Golem! No one could complain about your selection. We will have these three rescuers head underground!" Voices: "Yeah! Good choice! You're representing us! Make us proud!" Blastoise: "Let's go!" Blastoise,Golem,and Octillery left. Voices: "Win it for us! Save the Ninja Zombies!" Lombre: "See? They look pretty tough,eh? Let them handle things." Pikachu: "Hmm...it can't be helped,kids." The team went back to the team base later that evening. Nonny: "I wish we've gone too,but that can't be helped." Molly: "Blastoise's team can take care of things underground." Gil: "And we'll keep doing the best we can in our rescue work." *BGMD:RRT Day 21 Category:Bluto Category:Boov Category:Shiftry Category:Shaun the sheep